Vanilla Latte, Extra whip
by raurassexiness
Summary: "Listen, I'm actually running really, super late and I'm kind of in a rush. And since you and I ordered the same drink I was wondering if I could have yours and you can have mine?" In which Ally constantly finds herself giving her drink to the cute blond who is always running late. AU


**Ok so… literally I'm in the process of writing not one, not two, not three but four one shots. This will be the fifth one.**

**It's like I can't commit to anything! One minute I'll be really into something and the next I'm starting something new. (That's probs why I have like 5 unfinished stories and 4 unfinished one shots in my docs waiting to be completed. Oops…)**

**This one however is just short drabble so that's why I started this. It's like a quick reminder to inform you all that I am still alive and this account still active. And yes I am planning to update Be My Angel I just don't know when yet…**

**It's not based off of anything (for once), I thought about this while I was making my breakfast this morning actually, so that's that.**

**Anywhoo let's get on with it.**

**I talk too much ;)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

She smiled warmly at the tinkling sound of the bell as she walked into the café, instantly greeted by the calming aroma of warm and sweet caffeine.

She approached the queue and waited patiently, not bothering to read the menu overhead as she was well aware of what she wanted. She smiled warmly at the barista as she approached the counter and the barista gave her back an exhausted and bored face.

"One venti vanilla latte with extra whip, please." She recited.

The barista nodded along writing her order on the cup. "Name?"

"Ally." The brunette replied as she handed the cashier her card. She noticed that even though

Once she was finished she made her way over to one of the comfy looking booths and pulled out her laptop.

Coffee shops always calmed her down in her otherwise stressful world. However, she had the advantage of working from home and she considered herself lucky for that. She, however considered herself a master procrastinator and told herself that if she got out of her house where she was likely to be distracted, she would get some of her songs written so that she could send it to her record label. So thus, why decided to merge her loves for coffee shops and getting out of the house and decided to work in the café. Plus, she always got inspired by something when she got out of her house.

She looked up as the bell tinkled, signalling a new customer. A blond man hurried in and she watched amusedly as he either impatiently or nervously tapped his foot as he waited in the queue.

Another thing she considered lucky about working from home, was that she wouldn't have to deal with the hectic hustle and bustle if early mornings. She often watched amusedly at the Floridian natives scrambling and rushing to get their daily fix before again rushing off to work.

She continued to observe him as he approached the counter, seemingly flustered as he fidgeted a lot, she also too notice that like her, he was well aware of his order too.

He paid and she looked back at her laptop screen as he turned around. From her booth situated in the corner, it would be quite hard to notice her at first. She took that advantage to observe him some more as she could see his face better, he was extremely good looking with his blond hair that was probably once neatly combed but now looked a bit messy due to him nervously running his hands through it. He also wore a white button up shirt and grey dress pants, his matching grey blazer hung loosely over his arm.

She also took notice of how he kept checking his watch while running his hand nervously through his hair, concluding that he was running late and nervous. The café was quite full and Ally felt sorry for the man as she knew that he would have to wait a while for his drink considering how packed it was.

She then heard a slight continuous buzz and she watched in amusement as the nervous man frantically pulled his phone out of his pocket. He cursed and face palmed as he read the name but plastered on a smile as he answered, anxiety radiating off of him.

She couldn't hear his conversation so she turned to focus her attention back on her laptop screen, telling herself that it wasn't right to stare at him, when she had her own work to focus on. She sighed and began typing only to cut the whole sentence out as she didn't think it was good enough. She groaned and rested her head in her hands. She needed her coffee.

As if the gods heard her cry, she heard the unbothered barista call out, "One venti vanilla latte," Not even bothering to read the name.

Ally stood up and made her way over to the counter, getting ready to indulge herself in the sweet and creamy pick-me-up.

She just about wrapped her hands around the piping hot paper cup when a hand reached out and grabbed it also, taking position on the opposite end of the cup, however his hand was so much bigger than hers that it basically covered her tiny hand.

Ally looked up confusedly at who would want to snatch her drink from her only to meet the equally confused gaze as the nervous blond man she had been observing a while ago.

His phone was still pressed to his ear, so instead of questioning her, he raised an eyebrow.

Ally returned the raised eyebrow and wrapped her hand more firmly around the drink, causing her fingers to unintentionally intertwine around his. She knew she would blush at that later but right now she was having a stare-down with this stranger.

"Mr Starr, can you hold for a minute please?" the man pleaded into the phone before pressing it into his chest, his other hand still holding onto the cup.

"Excuse me Ms, can you please let go of my drink, I'm kind of in a hurry?" he questioned giving her a weird look and Ally's eyebrows furrowed.

"Your drink? This is my drink." She replied, pointing to the scribbled 'Ally' on the side of the cup.

The man's eyes widened with embarrassment and he slowly let go, moving his hand to rest it on the counter.

Ally nodded trying to recover from the awkward atmosphere that blanketed the two. She then moved to retrieve a coffee cup sleeve, completely aware that the blond man was still eyeing the cup in her hand, the phone pressed to his ear again, yet he seemed to be not paying attention.

She turned around to glance at him, blushing as she would awkwardly have to pass him to get back to her booth, when his hand grasped hers yet again.

She looked at him in shock and confusion as he excused himself to the person on the phone again and clutched the phone against his chest.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she opened her mouth to question him but he cut her off. "Listen, I'm actually running really, super late and I'm kind of in a rush. And since you and I ordered the same drink I was wondering if I could have yours and you can have mine?" he asked, a sweet smile on his face as if to persuade her.

She folded her arms, "And what if I'm in a rush?" she challenged.

He looked down at her attire, a sweater and some leggings, and back to the booth where she formerly sat, some sheet music and her open laptop resting on the table and then returned his gaze to his face. The pointed look he gave proved his point that she wasn't in a rush to go anywhere.

She huffed and grabbed her drink, ready to pass him when he grasped her hand yet again.

"Please?" he pleaded, "I swear, my boss is on the verge of killing me for coming in any later and I really don't know how long I have to wait again."

Ally heard the nerves in his voice and she had always been a sucker for puppy dog eyes. She sighed and grumbled a "fine." Before handing him the still quite hot drink.

He grinned and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks so much…" he turned the cup to see the scribbled name, "…Ally! You're an angel! I owe you one!" he patted her warmly on the shoulder before walking off.

He took a sip and hummed in appreciation, "You have great taste in coffee, by the way!" he called over his shoulder as he continued walking off, before pressing the phone back to his ear.

"Hello? Mr Starr, are you still there? Sorry about that, I was passing under a really long tunnel," was the last thing Ally heard before he bolted out the door and continued speed walking down the sidewalk. She shook her head in amusement, a slight blush on her face as she made her way back to the booth and sighed as she prepared herself to wait for her drink yet again.

Ten minutes later she heard the same bored barista call "One venti vanilla latte" and she assumed that it was the man's drink and she got up to retrieve it.

The barista seemed shocked, "Didn't you already get your drink? This one is for the blonde guy in the suit."

"I actually gave him my drink since he was in a rush. I'm kind of a pushover." Ally responded shrugging.

The barista nodded her head, "Yeah I don't blame you, he was really cute."

"That's not what I mea-. I mean I guess he was-." Ally shook her head blushing, grabbing her…well his drink. "Thanks." She replied and made her way back to the booth where her laptop was still open on a blank document page.

She took a sip and instantly grimaced turning the cup to read the order. "Three extra shots of espresso?! No whipped cream?!" Ally exclaimed. She sighed defeatedly and continued drinking her…his too strong drink not wanting it to go to waste, grimacing again at the bitter taste.

"Well…" she turned the cup again to read the name, "…Austin. Unlike me, you have terrible taste in coffee."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Ally didn't know what came over her, but she found herself strolling into the café the next day. She had enjoyed leaving her apartment and relishing in the outside life. She also really liked the coffee.

Not the coffee Austin ordered, the coffee she rightfully ordered after she suffered through his own.

The familiar tinkling of the bell warmed her up as he made her way to the counter. She recited her familiar order and took a seat at her comfy booth, instantly pulling out her laptop.

She had written a couple lines when the door sounded and the very same blond man, whose name he learned was Austin, walked or more like charged in towards the counter.

While he placed his order, she looked at the time at the bottom of her laptop screen. It was almost the exact time as yesterday and she concluded that he was probably late again.

She nervously bit her lip and wished she could somehow vanish into the chair as she couldn't stand giving up her delicious beverage for his _poison, _especially as the café was full again, no doubt taking quite some time in between orders to prepare the many drinks_._

He casually looked around the café and she winced when his eyes focused in her direction and finally landing on her.

A smirk instantly grew on his face and she plastered on a fake smile as he made his way towards her.

"Hello…" he pinched the bridge of his nose in concentration, "…Ally!"

She nodded before replying "Hello, Austin."

His smirk grew and she cursed herself for sounding so stalker-like. "How do you know my name?"

"It was on the side of your coffee cup." She deadpanned.

"Oh." He replied before taking a seat on the opposite side of the booth and she raised an eyebrow in response.

He gave her a charming grin before continuing, "Speaking of coffee, thanks again for the latte yesterday, it practically saved my ass as I literally had a second to spare before my boss was going to behead me."

Ally nodded again and chuckled, "Happy to be of service." She replied turning her attention back to her computer screen.

"Although," he started, prompting her to focus her attention back to him and quirk a brow in question, "I gotta say, the extra whip was a little overbearing." He raised his hands in mock surrender.

Her mouth hung open, "Well it's better than drinking your _poison_! I mean three extra shots of espresso? Are you trying to die?" she replied.

He chuckled, "I don't necessarily like it. I just need the extra caffeine to keep me awake. But I would actually be ingesting poison if I drink straight up black coffee so I kinda dilute it with the vanilla latte." He replied, the charming grin never leaving his face.

She realised he wasn't as nervous as he was yesterday, maybe it was because she calmed him down. A sense of pride washed through her.

However, he looked down at his watch again and he cursed himself.

"You know, you gotta leave your house earlier if you want to get _your_ coffee and be in work on time." She suggested.

He rolled his eyes good naturedly. "It takes a lot of time to look this _good, _Ally." He gestured from his hair to his impeccably pristine suit. "You should know." He added on with a smirk.

Ally was super glad that her face was resting her the palm of her hands at that moment as her cheeks were probably the same colour as her scarlet sweater.

Once she was sure her cheeks cooled down, she leaned back into the cushioned back of the booth, her caramel tresses falling into wavy curls over her folded arms.

"All I saying is wake up earlier and you wouldn't have the problem of your boss nearly beheading you." She countered.

"Oh but if I were to wake up earlier, I wouldn't be able to meet up with the cute brunette in the coffee shop." He replied and the blush formed on her face again as she shook her head.

"Ally!" A different, more excited barista called out.

'Oh so _now_ you want to call out names.' Ally thought.

Ally looked at the time and looked across the table at Austin's expecting face with a quirked brow.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Go ahead." She replied motioning towards her awaiting coffee on the counter.

He grinned widely before taking long strides towards the counter and snatching the coffee cup and returning to the booth to stand in front of her, while retrieving the blazer and briefcase he left on the seat.

"Again, thanks so much, you're literally saving my ass! I seriously owe you a coffee!" he praised and she opened her mouth to rebut but he cut her off. "A _good_ coffee." He corrected.

Ally folded her arms again, "Yeah, I don't think I want _you_ owing me a coffee. I'm trying this new thing where I don't ingest poison." She countered.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Hey! I have great taste in coffee! Just you wait until there's a day where I'm not in a rush and then I could show you what I'm _really_ capable of."

Ally quirked a brow and he smirked at his choice of words. "And I'm leaving you with that. See ya!" he saluted with the hand holding his coffee cup while making his way towards the door.

"Bye." Ally responded and she shook her head when he was fully out the door.

"Austin!" the barista called out ten minutes later and Ally made her way unenthusiastically over to the counter and picking up the drink and returning to her booth.

She prepared herself for the bitter liquid about to assault her senses.

She took a sip and albeit it was still pretty much poison, it was better and sweeter than the last one. She looked at the order scribbled at the side of the cup.

'Three extra shots of espresso. Whip.' She couldn't help the smile on her face as she took a sip of the slightly less repulsive drink.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

The third morning, Ally was convinced there was some kind of secret magnet hidden inside the café as she found herself drawn to the coffee shop yet again, with her laptop bag hung on her shoulder.

She made her way over to the queue where she patiently waited. She began wondering if Austin was coming in today. She also began thinking about how every word he said managed to make her blush. Heck! Even the thought of him made her blush.

"Next!" she heard in the distance as her mind drifted to how attractive and sexy he looked in his business suit, with his platinum hair, warm brown eyes, charming smile and not to mention his muscular ch-.

"Ahem!" her thoughts were interrupted by the loud cough of the impatient person behind her and she blushed embarrassingly as she met the face of the impatient, awaiting barista.

"You want the usual? A venti vanilla latte with extra whip?" the barista inquired. Ally smiled and nodded.

"Will that be all?"

Ally was about to reply when she remembered how she would probably have to give up her drink again. She also couldn't bear another morning having to suffer through Austin's poison. She looked up at the awaiting barista and she realized it was the same bored barista who served her the very first day.

"By any chance, do you happen to know if the blond guy who I gave my drink to a few days ago, came in for the morning?"

The barista thought for a moment. "Nah he didn't come in yet, he always rushes in here so late, I'm surprised he didn't get fired yet."

Ally smiled and replied, "Well, in that case can I get a venti vanilla latte with three extra espresso shots and added whip, please." Ally asked pulling out her wallet, not before blushing at the barista's knowing smirk.

Ally paid and made her way to her usual booth, highly hoping that Austin would come in as she would hate to pay for two drinks, one which she didn't even like. She pulled out her laptop and began writing the second verse, even she was surprised at how much she was getting through.

She heard the bell tinkle and heart pounded as she sighed with relief when she saw the familiar mop of blond hair rushing through the door. She observed as he made his way to the counter while simultaneously pulling out his wallet from his pant pocket.

She giggled as she watched the knowing smirk on the barista's face followed by the confused look on the blond' face as he put his wallet back into his pocket.

He turned around and walked towards the booth, the confused look never leaving his face. "That's strange. When I placed my order, the barista told me they already had it covered with this creepy smile on her face."

Ally shrugged, pretending not to know as she also had a smirk on her face.

Austin quirked a brow but decided not to question it. He leaned over the table to peer into her laptop, "What is it, that you're always writing on your laptop anyways?"

Ally giggled and she replied, "It's a song. I write songs for the singers at Ramone Records." She watched as Austin's eyes widened with shock.

"No way! I work for Starr Records!" Austin replied.

"Really?"

"You know I'm not sure if this friendship is gonna work out. I think it's against the rules to be fraternizing with the competition." He replied, the smirk never leaving his face, prompting Ally to realize that he was joking.

Ally rolled her eyes and Austin chuckled. "So what is it that you do at Starr Records?" Ally asked and realized that his demeanor instantly changed as he let out a stressed sigh.

"I'm an assistant for Jimmy Starr. Although my real dream is to be a rockstar. I really really wanna be one of the main singers. I actually post covers to my Youtube channel and I've been giving Jimmy demos for months now but I don't think he even listens to them. He's such an ass, I hate working for him but I can't bring myself to quit as he could be my ticket to stardom." He finishes resting his forehead in his palms.

Ally pursed her lips and registers his words, remembering something about her boss looking for a hot new celeb. Austin notices her silence and raised his head to look at her.

"I'm sorry for rambling, it probably made you uncomfortable."

"No no no, it's okay, I was just thinking about something."

Austin quirked a brow and was about to question her when they heard, "Ally!" called at the counter.

Ally stood up at made her way to the counter, once again blushing at the knowing smirk the barista gave her.

When Austin observed Ally walking back to the booth, where she was sitting with two drinks, it instantly registered in his mind when the barista said that they had it covered.

He grinned widely as she handed him his piping hot usual drink. He placed it on the table and reached for his wallet. "You didn't have to do that. Let me pay you back."

"No, it's okay." Ally giggled while gently grasping the hand that fumbled in the wallet, successfully halting his movements.

"I insist."

"No it's really okay. Think of it as a gift for putting up with your terrible boss." She replied a smirk on her face.

He smiled dazedly at her as he responded, "Ally, have I ever mentioned that you are an actual angel?" Ally blushed and took her seat.

Austin took a sip, "Mm. Just as terrible as I remember. The whip really saves it a little, though." Ally chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Austin's phone buzzed and he glanced down at it before groaning and rolling his eyes. "Look I gotta go, the he-devil is calling to scold me, probably. Thanks so much for the drink, I seriously owe you one." He said before making his way to the door.

She noticed he stopped midway and turned around, making his way back to the booth.

She watched confusedly as he still had the phone pressed to his ear and she could hear faint talking coming through the phone. He grabbed her napkin and a pen from his pocket and began writing something.

He slid the napkin her way and he mouthed "Call me," completed with a wink and a charming smile before he turned around and strolled out the door. She blushed as she looked down and noticed that he scribbled his phone number on the napkin, 'Austin Moon 3' signed at the bottom.

She took a sip of her drink and sighed contently, beginning to work on her final verse for the song.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unlike the other days, the fourth morning Ally found herself running to the office to make it to her meeting with Ronnie Ramone. She didn't have time to grab a coffee at the café and unlike Austin, she actually loved and cared about her job and valued punctuality. Therefore she had to suffer with her crappy coffee in her apartment. She panted heavily as she entered the office, glancing at her phone to see she had a minute to spare. She took a deep breath before knocking and entering the record producer's office.

"Morning Ronnie."

He looked up and smiled at his favourite songwriter. "Morning Ally. I can't wait to see the new song." He stated holding out his hand to which the brunette placed the printed sheet with the lyrics along with the accompanying music sheet.

Ronnie scanned the paper and looked up at Ally with a smile to which Ally sighed in relief.

"I think this is gonna be a big hit." Ronnie praised. "So, tell me…who we looking at?" This is what Ally loved about her boss, he always included her in the decision process and asked her input on who she wanted her songs to go to instead of just selling it off to the highest bidder. And Ally valued that as her songs were like water to people stranded in a desert.

Ally pursed her lips in thought, wondering who she thought would be a great fit for the song. Even though she knew Ronnie had some of the most talented people on his record label she couldn't see any of them fitting the song.

Then it hit her, the reason she didn't see any of them singing her song was because she already had a person in mind when she was writing the song in the first place. He inspired her. She also remembered that he mentioned that he was an aspiring singer. Was this her chance to help him live out that dream?

"Actually Ronnie…I think I have someone in mind. But he's not someone already on the label. He's a fresh face."

At this Ronnie perked up with curiosity, his brow quirked. "Well you do know I'm always looking for new talent. And I do trust your judgement." He replied by pondering out loud. After a few seconds he continued. "What's his name?"

"Austin. Austin Moon."

Ronnie went silent in thought again before placing his hands on the desk and concluding. "Tell you what, tell this Austin guy to send a demo of him singing your song, and if I like him I'll consider signing him."

Ally grinned and shook his hand. "Thank you so much Ronnie." Ronnie nodded before excusing himself to answer a call.

Ally left the office feeling contempt. She couldn't wait to tell Austin the good news. Then, a wave a realization hit her.

She had never even heard him sing! What if he was bad? She practically just offered him to her boss without asking him and without knowing if he was good! What if he didn't want to leave Starr Records?

Ally sighed and thought that the only thing that could ease her tension would be a piping hot cup of vanilla latte…extra extra whip. She did a good deed today she deserved the extra whip.

She checked her watch to see that it was 9:00, Austin was probably at work now. But then again it was Austin and he might still be there in an effort to prolong having to see his horrid boss.

She found herself strolling over to the familiar café, hoping to see the blond. On entering however she scanned the café with her eyes while waiting in the line and the blond was nowhere to be found. She slumped and made her way to the now available cashier.

She noticed it was the same bored barista, however she did notice that she became noticeably less bored since Austin and Ally started their little…thing…whatever it was.

The barista immediately perked up and grinned. "I'm guessing, the usual?"

Ally nodded and pulled out her wallet but the barista held out her hand and stopped her and Ally watched confusedly. Instead of the barista ringing up her order, she turned and walked into the kitchen area behind her. Ally's eyebrow quirked in confusion but she immediately grinned in realization when the barista returned about two minutes later.

"Sorry for the wait, I had to heat it up. He left about fifteen minutes ago. He waited around a little while for you but he had to leave." The barista stated applying a fresh swirl of whipped cream on the top as the previous swirl melted.

"Thanks!" Ally chirped as she was handed her drink and made her way over to her booth. Setting her cup down, she noticed a message on her cup with a suspiciously similar handwriting to the one Austin wrote on the napkin.

_You really need to leave the house earlier. Even though I bought this coffee, I still owe ya one cuz you got me like three. – Austin 3_

Ally blushed and sipped on her coffee, humming at the taste, instantly becoming more relaxed.

She sighed, why did she just volunteer Austin without even knowing if the boy could sing? She didn't even know if he'll agree with the deal. Ally at least had the relief of knowing that her boss was quite understanding and would understand if he backed out as if was normal for artists to decline a song if they didn't like it.

Ally took another sip from her cup and contemplated if to play it safe, call Ronnie and tell him to give the song to Gavin Young or any of the other pop heartthrobs signed on the label or to go with her gut and stick with her decision to trust Austin.

Her eyes widened in realization when she remembered Austin mentioning his Youtube channel where he posted covers. She immediately whipped out her phone and scrimmaged through her purse to find her headphones which she sighed in relief when she finally found.

She typed his name in the search bar and surely enough numerous video covers of the blond appeared on her screen. She clicked the first one and began what had to be a couple of hours of binge watching his videos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Ally had made up her mind. This was the boy she wanted to sing her song. To say he was just talented would be an understatement. The boy was _insanely _talented. He often put his own spin on the song covers and he could play almost every instrument known to man. She found herself upset that his boss didn't even give him a chance.

Now that she knew she wanted him...for the song, that is, (although she wouldn't mind wanting him in _that_ way) it was time for the next hurdle, offering him the deal.

She thought about how to do it and she thought the most fitting way would be to ask him over coffee. She almost felt bad for making him leave his house on a Saturday.

'What if he already had plans? C'mon Ally this is a business deal… for your work! It's important!' Ally took a deep breath and saved the number he gave her into her phone before sending him a quick text.

'_Hey Austin, it's Ally. You know the girl from the coffee shop. I know it's a Saturday but I wanted to know if you wanted to meet for coffee. There's some news I have to share with you.'_

Ally hit send but then panicked as she wondered if it was good enough. Her nerves were calmed when he replied a short while later.

She was surprised to see that he had replied so early in the morning. Granted it was 10:00, she pegged him as a late riser.

'**Good news or bad news?' **he replied followed by the thinking emoji.

'_I'll let you be the judge ;)' _she replied. Shit! Was that too flirty?

'**Mm…sounds tempting. I'd love you meet you for coffee. Say…30 minutes?'**

Ally replied with the thumbs up emoji and began getting ready.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She arrived a little more than thirty minutes later and she was a little nervous as she hated keeping people waiting. However she calmed down when the blond was nowhere to be seen in the café.

"Two of the usuals please." Ally ordered, pulling out her wallet. She assumed Austin would actually want some good coffee and not his usual poison since it was the weekend.

The barista nodded and wrote the orders on the cups before Ally could even finish. Ally handed her the cash and watched as the barista rung up the order.

"Thanks." Ally stated when she collected the change stuffing it back in her wallet.

"Can I just say, you and your boyfriend are really cute? You know, ordering for each other and such." The barista gushed.

Ally blushed at the comment, before replying, "He's not my boyfriend."

The barista's eyes widened in shock. "Really? Could've fooled me."

Ally blushed remained as she nodded curtly and made her way to her booth.

About five minutes later, the blond entered and Ally mentally swooned as it was the first time she'd seen him without his business attire on. He wore a simple sky blue t-shirt with a grey leather jacket over top and some simple black jeans with white high tops. He made his way over to the booth, not immediately heading for the counter like he usually does as he probably assumed she ordered his drink.

"What's the big news?" he inquired excitedly before he properly sat down.

"Jeez, well good morning to you too." Ally rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Good morning. It's such a beautiful day. You look very pretty in your yellow sundress. What's the big news?!"

Ally smiled before explaining. "Well…you know how I was working on a song?" He nodded motioning for her to continue. She signed, looking down at her lap fiddling with her fingers and began her long ramble, "Well my boss loved it and asked me who I thought should sing it and well… I remembered you said you wanted to be an aspiring singer and I suggested that you should sing it. And since my boss is always looking for fresh talent, he agreed by allowing me to record a demo of you and if he likes you, he'll consider you. I was really happy then I was kinda worried because I never heard you sing but then I remembered you mentioned your Youtube channel so I watched your videos…and you're really talented. So I guess what I'm asking is, would you like to record a demo of my song?"

Ally bit her lip nervously and glanced up at him through her eyelashes. However upon seeing his expression, she immediately calmed down and lifted her face up to fully watch him. His smile was so wide, she was scared his face would break.

"Ally are you serious?!" Ally nodded and he laughed more out of shock than out of humour. "Oh my god! This is huge!"

"So…will you do it?" Ally asked sheepishly.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will! God… This is amazing!" he praised.

Ally sighed in relief before joining him in grinning. However he grin faltered when she remembered something. "Wait, what about Mr Starr? What would you say about you joining the competition?"

"Who cares about that that asshole? The only reason I stayed there is for a chance at a record deal…but now…now I have a chance…all because of you." He mused still in shock. Ally blushed and her blush deepened when he reached over the table and grabbed her hand.

"Seriously Ally, thank you so much! This is honestly a dream come true. You are such an amazing person." He said sincerely and Ally was sure her face was the colour of a tomato.

"Order for Ally!" she heard at the counter and she sheepishly took her hand out of his hold, still blushing as she made her way over to the counter to collect her drinks, not missing the barista's knowing smirk.

She giggled as she saw Austin's mouth drop open when she placed the drink in front of him. "And you bought me coffee?! Seriously, are you an actual angel in disguise?!" Ally grinned and shrugged cutely to which he chuckled in response and took a sip of his drink humming and moaning at the taste.

"No but seriously I owe you one. A big one now that you scored me the chance of a record deal." He pondered for a minute. "I know!" he stated a minute later and Ally perked up in curiosity of how he was going to owe her.

"Let me take you out on a date." He stated before taking another sip of her coffee. Ally's once cooled down blush re-emerged.

"What do you say? A nice date… and although I love this café to pieces, not here, somewhere nice. Maybe that Italian restaurant across town." He suggested.

"I love that place!" Ally gasped and he chuckled.

"What do you say?"

Ally bit her lip and nodded and he grinned in response.

The rest of the coffee date was spent planning when they were going to meet up to record the demo as well as meet up for the upcoming date.

And although they hadn't officially become musical business partners yet, she already knew that they made a great team.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ally rolled her eyes and checked the time on her phone. He was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago to work on their new song. She sighed and began working on the song anyways.

Five minutes later the bell on the door chimed and Ally looked up to be greeted by the presence of the familiar blond.

Ally rolled her eyes again as he sat down right next to her, his usual smirk adorning his face.

"You know just because you're a big superstar now, doesn't mean you can operate on your own time."

Austin shrugged and lifted his hands in surrender. "Hey, I told you, it takes time to look this good. Not everyone is naturally gorgeous like you."

Ally grinned at the familiar words he used back when they were semi-strangers. Now almost a year after the release of his first song they were inseparable and official musical partners.

"Shut up." Ally jokingly punched him in the arm.

Austin feigned hurt. "Is this the abuse I get for complimenting my beautiful girlfriend?"

Ally rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's dramatics. "I'm still mad at you for arriving late."

Austin pouted. "Aw well let me make it up to you." He stated before grabbing putting his arm around her shoulder and leaning in.

She sighed and also leaned in to meet his lips in a sweet kiss. They were so caught up in their loving embrace that they missed the once bored barista call out "Order for Ally!"

Upon noticing the couple's situation the barista shook her head in amusement and grabbed the coffee cups, walking over the booth that was often reserved for their songwriting sessions and placed the coffee on the table in front of them before walking away.

The couple continued to embrace each other lovingly, now giving each other teasing pecks on the lips, leaving their vanilla lattes (with extra whip) on the table, to get cold.

-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Yea…so that's that. This turned out longer than I expected. But I'm just glad I'm finished this one so I could continue my other ever growing list of fanfictions to either write or continue.**

**Anywhoo thanks for reading! **

**Please please please leave a review! It really helps me out!**

**Don't forget to read my other stories! And I have more coming soon so stay tuned! ;) (Why do I always talk like im a fucking youtuber)**

**Ok it's 2:15am, I'm gonna go.**

**Peace.**


End file.
